


I Win!

by andrewlevy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewlevy/pseuds/andrewlevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow wins, courtesy of Giles and Wesley!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win!

**Author's Note:**

> Willow POV. This was my first time to write Wesley/Giles.

I wasn't surprised...well, okay. I guess I was a little surprised. I mean, it's not everyday you drop by Giles' place and there he is making with the tonsil hockey...with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. The whole "Giles kissing a man" thing wouldn't be a huge surprise; we all pretty much know Giles is bi. After finding out what he was like in his "Ripper" days (and being all right with it) he hasn't bothered keeping much else from us. No, the surprise part comes into play the way there's a difference between knowing something happens and actually seeing it happen. There's this whole..."oh hey, look at that, in Technicolor, with surround sound" thing going on there.

So how did I spy this, you ask? Well, I was coming by Giles' apartment, as I said, when something felt off. I'm not sure how but I just felt something a little odd. So I decided to peek in the window before I knocked. Hey, this is the Hellmouth, you never know what demon-y things will pop out at you! And then poof you're dead...or undead which is just...*shudders*. So anyway, I took a peek as I was coming around and I noticed Wesley arguing with Giles about something. It wasn't anything more than their usual bickering. Wesley was gesturing emphatically with his hands; Giles was looking annoyed and polishing his glasses. I was about to knock cause there's nothing weird about all that, when it all changed.

Giles dropped his arms abruptly to his sides and said something directly to the flurry of movement across from him. Wes stopped in his tirade to look thoroughly flabbergasted and his expression changed to one of total determination. He pushed his glasses to rest on top of his head and I choked back a squeak of delight when he began moving forward. He gently took Giles' glasses from loose fingers, placed them behind Giles on the bar between the living room and kitchen, and wrapped his fist in Giles' tie. Wesley pushed Giles back against the counter until hips met, then yanked on the tie to pull him in for a kiss. Giles' hands floundered for a few seconds before coming to rest on Wesley's hips.

I didn’t look away. I couldn’t. Giles. And Wesley?

Wesley broke the kiss after a moment and their foreheads leaned against one another. One of them must have said something because they both nodded slightly and Giles reached up to remove Wesley's glasses from the top of his head. Another kiss began, even more forceful this time, and I knew I'd officially worn out my welcome.

As I turned away I was anticipating my gloating. We'd been speculating for weeks why Giles had been in such a good mood lately. Xander guessed he'd found some old obscure book he'd been waiting for, Buffy speculated he'd come into some money, and I'd endured the "ewws" and weird looks as I suggested that maybe he was getting laid. Guess I win! Mochaccinos every day for a month...come to mama!


End file.
